The Wild Adventures of Corey and Angel
by you are in my way
Summary: What happens when two people meet who have extremely wild personalities and force to save the world from the evil I cant remember his name and the army of something so horrible I cant speak of it. Well there u have it plz read and review.
1. Prolouge and other stuff

The Wild Adventures of Corey and Angel

Chapter 0: Prologue and other stuff

For Copyright is do not own Runescape or Jagex or anything mention in this story besides the plot and the characters.

Main Characters:

Corey: One of the two main characters of the story. He is the smarter, younger, and the cooler one. He has one girlfriend and takes pride with that. Corey can sometimes act like a pervert when he is alone with hot girls. His friend usually tortures him by getting kicked in the balls or being tied up and being thrown somewhere.

Angel: The other main character of the story. She is the older of the two seems to enjoy seeing pain in others. For example her friend and torture dummy Corey. She has a boyfriend named Randy and a little sister named Morgan who is almost the complete opposite of Angel.

Author's note: Ok people this is my very first fanfiction so I really don't have a clue what I am doing so if you can me some advice I'd appreciate it. I know the this chapter short but the other chapters will be a lot longer so be prepared with the popcorn and soda for a good Saturday night read. Oh I dedicate this story to my sister (actually she isn't my sister but I like to call her that) and her support and all the other stuff.


	2. the deadly dou meet

Chapter 1: The deadly duo meet

"All right, finally", said an eager boy named Corey. Corey had just arrived to his destination of the crafting guild with a brown apron and rune platelegs underneath. He need to get his crafting up so he could make a diamond jewelry set for his girlfriend today because her birthday was tomorrow.

Then when Corey arrived he heard loud noises from the east. He saw people with spades or shovels digging around an area of land between Falador and Rimmington. And the odd thing was there were bunnies and kids everywhere. He ran back to the bank and got his own spade until…

"Hello Corey", said the Sandwich lady "may I interest you with a triangle sandwich?" He replied saying "No thanks I am in a hurry". The Lady got really pissed off by his answer and hit him with a long piece of bread behind his head and he was out cold.

When Corey awoke a couple of minutes later he was in Varrock Square. "Damn bitch sending me to this fucking place when I was going to that other place". Corey continued to mumble to himself, not knowing where he was going because his head was down looking at the pavement until he bumps into a girl's breast. Then he thought of crap what did I just touch. Corey looked up from the pavement to see a girl with curly brown and a look that would even scared the god Zamorak (A/n. it was a look of anger if u hadn't figured it out).

"Oh I'm so sorry for bumping into you like," Corey's words were filled with fear. " You say sorry for what you did do you do you?" She was screaming like a wild monkey while Corey was in fetal position sucking his thumb like a baby crying. Corey replied with so much fear as if he was saying the last words of his life. "Yes ma'am". Then out of nowhere she started to smile. "Oh well it is ok."

Corey fears of the girl began to wither way as he got up but he was still cautious of what might happen next. When he was on both of his feet the girl gave him a swift kick right where it hurts the most, the balls. While Corey started coughing blood thinking who the hell is this crazy bitch, the girls just stood there laughing.

" I forgive you now," said the girl trying to hide her laughter. " Who the hell are you and why the hell did u do that?" Corey was still coughing up blood but wiped it off. "You are my new friend oh and for my name…my name is Angel, I think". Now Corey was curious about this girl so he decided to talk to her. "How come you don't know your own name," Corey said with interest. "I don't know let me check". Angel then pull down her rune plateskirt and looked into her thong, which said Angel with a smiley face. Corey was bewildered and blush the entire time. " My thong says my name is Angel so that is my name".

She pulled up her skirt and said " Can u help me find the Easter event thingy that everyone is going to today?" She said it with puppy dog eyes. Corey was stilled stun by what had happened all in such a short time so he just said "OK".

Then Angel grabbed Corey's arm and ran off into the distance. And so the adventure began.

Author notes: my first chapter of my story I really hope you like it and if u did please review and if you didn't like it review and give me some advice anyway because I'm new to this stuff anyway.


End file.
